


Erotyczne fantazje 43

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 43

Ruby zagłębiła się jej członkiem w całości w Weiss, penetrując piękną dziedziczkę szybkimi i głębokimi ruchami nie dając jej wilgotnej cipce, żadnej litości.

Po momencie nasienie wypełniło pochwę Weiss. Dziedziczka wydała z siebie długi jęk i wyprężyła się, czując jak jej cipka jest pełna.


End file.
